Bound To You: The Christmas Spirit
by ddproxcm
Summary: Kory always wanted to know about Dick's family life, but was she prepared to know this much? How can one family have so much drama? Holiday sequel to Bound to You.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or DC Comics.

**Author's Note: **Well folks, here is the re-written mini-sequel to my story and I hope you enjoy it. It's just a little Christmas treat. The first chapter isn't too much different than the original version of this story, but I did make a few changes. I am going to do with this story what I did with _What In The World_. I'm just going to delete all the chapters so that I can keep all of my old reviews. I just really don't want to part with them and the more I think about it, the more I think that is what I should've done with _Bound To You_, but oh well, it's too late now. So for all of those who have me on their alerts, I apologize for the whole double alert that will be sent to your inboxes. :)

* * *

**Bound To You: The Christmas Spirit**

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a beautiful December day in Jump City and the view from Titans Tower showed no exception. Kory watched the snow fall outside the huge common room windows as she waited for her love to get home.

_**Decorating the tower and the tree just does not seem as fun without Dick,**__**I hope he gets home soon.**_

She felt as though she was in a silent bubble because she was concentrating so hard on the beautiful snow; however, just because she didn't hear noise, didn't mean it wasn't going on.

Outside Kory's bubble, Garfield, Raven and Victor were all putting ornaments on the big Christmas tree that the town had donated to their tower. It was a yearly tradition that they all decorated the tree five days till' Christmas. No one knew a specific reason why December 20th was the tree decorating chosen date; that was just when it was.

Raven was being particularly quiet as usual, while Victor and Gar sang their joyful Christmas-time ballads. That _too_ was a yearly tradition; however, Kory and Dick were usually included in the festive ceremonies.

Kory just didn't feel right; she just felt something was out of place. Dick had left so quickly today. It wasn't like him to _ever _make plans on the 20th. She tried to not think about it _too_ much and averted her attention back to the snow.

"-Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle allll the way…" Gar's soprano voice rang out. He just loved this time of the year. He looked over at Kory and wondered why she wasn't joining in on their good time.

_**Heck, even Raven is having a good time…**_ Gar observed. He decided to speak up and break her from her trance.

"Yo, Kory! What's wrong? You usually love decorating the Christmas tree." After he had said something about her suspicious behavior, the other two Titans turned their attention to the lone teammate in the windowsill.

Kory snapped out of her trance. She hadn't noticed that it had become _that _obvious that something was on her mind. She took in a deep breath and exhaled before she parted her lips to speak.

"Nothing is really wrong, I just do not know." That was a lie; she knew what was wrong. Perhaps she may as well just talk openly. After all, the Titans were her friends and one of the good things about a friend is that you can confide in them during times of distress.

She spoke again after noticing that the Titans weren't buying her first excuse. "Okay. I guess since me and Dick are engaged now, I had – how do you say it, high expectations- for this Christmas. I know I am just acting really silly; it is not even Christmas yet. I just wish he were here to enjoy in the festivities…with me." Her audience all nodded their heads simultaneously, none of them really wanting to speak. They couldn't explain even Dick's simplest mannerisms; nonetheless, tell Kory what he is thinking.

After what seemed like a decade of awkward silence, Victor swallowed and spoke up. "Goldie, we really can't tell you what is going on inside his head; we're sorry. But you know Dick will be back pretty soon, if you come over and join in on the fun, time will fly and he'll be home before you know it." Victor finalized his statement with a smile.

"I suppose you are right…" Kory swallowed a smirk to sneak past her lips. "Let us –how you earthlings say- get this party started!" She walked over to the tree and took a purple ornament out of the box and hung it on the massive pine. "Too bad Donna and Roy are not here to join in the festivities as well."

_**I will not let my silly thoughts ruin my day.**_

Gar started in on Jingle Bells again. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells-"

Victor interrupted him, "Hey BB, let's sing our _special _version." An evil grin crept upon his face when he saw his green friend's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Heck yeah! Let's do it!" the changeling pumped his fist into the air, almost causing him to lose he balance on the ladder he was standing on.

"What special version are you all speaking of? Do I know of it?" Kory questioned. She did not know that carols had 'special' versions. She was slightly curious to know what they were talking about.

"No, but you are going to love it! It is an awesome version of jingle bells!" Gar spoke up.

"Yeah, the best!" Victor chimed in.

"I don't think you should sing it. You know Dick doesn't like that version; it will only cause him to inflict physical harm upon you. Must we be reminded of the first time he heard you sing it? As I recall that first time you sang it was also the last." Raven interjected. She noticed Dick sneaking into the front door out of the corner of her eye.

"Uhm Raven, do you see him around here anywhere? NO. So I think we will be safe." Garfield defended, nearly causing him to lose his balance on the ladder a second time.

Raven grinned. She actually hoped they _would _sing it just so that a beating would ensue; she needed some genuine entertainment today. "Oh right," she said in her usual monotone voice, "what was I thinking? Proceed."

Kory was all smiles as they began to sing the special carol.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells Robin laid an egg. Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got awaaaaayyyy…" the two boys harmonized their voices not paying attention to the figure standing behind them. Kory noticed him and was about to squeal until she saw Dick place his forefinger to his lips.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin la-" their musical number was interrupted by the clearing of a throat that was too deep to be Raven or Kory's.

"I really hate that version." Dick said with a grin on his face. He knew he had scared his friends by sneaking up on them. He wouldn't have to go Chuck Norris on them; their expressions were payback enough.

Garfield shrieked and finally lost his balance on the ladder. Robin took back what he was previously thinking. THAT was punishment enough. He let out a chuckle and walked towards Kory.

"Third time must be a charm. Isn't that right, Gar?" Raven let out a small laugh causing all team members to glance at her suspiciously. "What? I can't think his falling off of a ladder is funny?"

"Okay, okay. That is enough excitement for now; let's just get this tree finished. I am becoming sick of this pine tree smell." Victor said as he placed another ornament on the tree.

Dick wrapped his arms around Kory's waist and leaned back in order to look into her face. "I missed you, Kory." He smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" She exclaimed before planted a short kiss on his waiting lips. She released herself from his hold and reached out for his hand. Once she felt contact, she led him over to the huge window. "This is what I watched all day. Is the snow not just so pretty and romantic?"

"It is indeed Kory. Until you are stuck in it, or having to walk home in it…"

Kory looked at him with her infamous 'do you have to be a negative Nancy?' glare.

Dick laughed and draped his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "I'm just playing around with you Kory, of course it's romantic." he turned his head to give her a slight kiss on her temple.

"I just cannot wait for this Christmas. It is going to be the best Christmas yet. We are engaged now. So this will be like our first Christmas together as more than boyfriend and girlfriend." Kory's smile now turned into a giant grin.

Dick swallowed hard and stepped away causing her to have a slight shift in balance. "Dick, is there something wrong? Is it something I said?" Kory was beginning to worry if he had changed his mind about getting married in the last 3 hours that he was out of the tower.

"No, no Kory. You didn't say anything wrong. I just…well… hmm… okay, I have some kind of bad news. But it isn't really _that_ bad of news; I don't think you will like the news much though." Dick tugged on his bright blue collar to signify his uneasiness on discussing the topic.

"Dick…just spit it out. What is wrong? Do you not want to get married to me anymore?" Kory looked into his eyes searching for an answer to her questions.

"Oh…God no Kory…nothing like that. Don't you worry, nothing is going to change my mind about marrying you; I promise you that. Wild horses couldn't stop me." Robin let out a smirk.

"Then what is it?"

"Well…okay I am just going to say it-I have to go to Gotham for Christmas this year. And I know this is short notice for you, but I just found out today myself; I'm sorry."

"I do not think I fully understand the situation. Would you care to explain in more detail please?

Dick inhaled sharply before fulfilling her request. "Okay, well I usually just go to Gotham for the day on December 23rd and such, but you already know that." He glanced at Kory as she nodded.

"Well, December is Hell Month, so the holidays aren't particularly a good time for Bruce and company. There isn't really a reason to go home because all he ever does is patrol all night and take out his aggressions on the few second-rate criminals that don't know any better than to not cause trouble. Well since Alfred is getting older, he wants to have an actual sit down dinner. I suppose the fact that he is dating Selina now has something to do with it also." Dick knew he was rambling; oh, how he did not want to give her this news.

"Dick, you are rambling, will you please get to the point?"

"Okay, so to introduce his relationship into the public light, he is throwing a famous 'Wayne' bash on Christmas Eve. And I have to be there, as his ward, to keep up with appearances. If I honestly had a choice Kory, I would much rather be here; Wayne Enterprise functions are so boring. And then on Christmas Day, Alfred is cooking this huge dinner and Bruce is actually going to spend Christmas inside the Manor."

Dick looked at Kory. _**So far so good… she doesn't have smoke coming out of her ears or anything. Looks like I may be in good shape after all. And I was all worried for nothing.**_ He stopped his train of thought and continued to speak again, feeling he needed to further explain himself.

"That I do want to attend because, well, I know this is a hard time for him and he could use my support; he's my family…as dysfunctional as it is. I really do feel bad about all of this because well, it _is_ our first Christmas as a 'new-and-improved' couple. I just really hate letting you down."

"Dick, you are not letting me down at all. I do not know why you think Christmas in Gotham is such bad news. That is your family; you should not feel guilty for wanting to spend Christmas with your family."

"Yeah… Kory, thank you. Thank you for being the most perfect and understanding person in the universe. If only all men could be as lucky as I." Dick picked her up and swung her around in a circle, warranting a squeal.

"Well of course Dick. I mean sure I will feel a little sad about not being able to spend Christmas with the Titans as I have for all my years on Earth. But I would love to _officially _meet your 'family' and meet all the important people in your past." Kory ran a mental list in her head of all the people from Robin's past that she _had_ met. She had only met Batman, not Bruce, and even then it wasn't on the best of terms. Kory always heard him talk about how pompous he was and how portentous he allowed himself to be, so when she met him, she had been insanely nervous. Kory didn't think that Batman liked her very much.

Dick carefully played back what Kory just said in his mind. _**Oh god she didn't get it**_**. ** The nervousness resurfaced in his body but he knew he had to speak up now. _**Like a band-aid, just let it out quick and then get it time and the pain will be gone. **_Did he just compare potentially heartbreaking information to removing a band-aid? Maybe he should forget Christmas all together and have himself admitted instead.

"Uhm Kory, I don't think you truly understood. I don't know if there even _is_ a good way to say this…because I don't think there is. _We _aren't going to Gotham for Christmas…_I _am."

Kory looked confused again. "Okay, I am sorry, now you have me lost. So I cannot go to Gotham with you? Is there a reason why I am not allowed?"

"Yes, there is. And it is a good one…you see…uhm… Bruce doesn't exactly know we are engaged. There are other reasons too, but this being the major reason. He knows we are/were dating, but he knows nothing else. I'm…well…kind of afraid to tell him…if I bring you with me, he will know within the first 5 minutes of our arrival. He's just so observant of non-verbal communicative behaviors." Dick said the last sentence with a nod. "I'm being a coward about this…I know."

"Bruce knowing about us getting married would be a bad thing? Would he not be proud of you? Would he not have to know eventually?"

"Well… no not really a bad thing, he will have to know eventually. Kory it's just really complicated."

"I would really like an explanation because honestly the way you are saying things now; it _sounds_ like you are embarrassed of me; like I am not good enough for your 'family'." Kory didn't mean to raise her voice as loud as she did. The Titans looked up from the tree to listen in on what the couple was talking about. Her cheeks began to take on a rosy color as she felt herself being dragged into the hallway.

"I am _not_ embarrassed of you Kory; I am far from embarrassed of you. It's just, Bruce, has a strange logic about things, and I'm going to tell him about the engagement…I just didn't want to do it on Christmas." He looked into her eyes and decided she deserved more explanation.

"Okay, I'll explain. Bruce is strange. I think the _only _time he _ever _used his heart is when he started seeing Selina, and even that came as a complete shock to everyone. He is going to have a real problem with me marrying you, okay? And you know that I normally wouldn't care, but Hell Month is insane and I don't want to set him off." Dick took a deep breath. "An engagement announcement would set off an argument of epic proportions."

"Okay…" Kory said almost inaudibly. Her light tone was enough to break Dick's heart and fill him with infinite guilt. "I just do not understand why I cannot go and just pretend that I am not your fiancé, but just your girlfriend."

"Well, there's also the matter of the party. In Jump City, we can have a relationship as Dick and Kory fairly openly, but the Post is going to be following me around like a hawk. If they deduce that you are Starfire, then it's going to get around that I'm Dick Grayson and then people _might_ assume that Bruce Wayne equals Batman…" Dick repeated the speech for the umpteenth time. "I just don't want to take any chances." He didn't want to mention the fact that Bruce wasn't exactly Kory's biggest fan.

"What if I wore a hologram ring? Then no one would know who I was…would that work?" Kory said, convinced that her new plan was bullet proof.

"Bruce would know, trust me, okay? I have racked my brain for 3 hours trying to think of a way that you could join me…but you can't. Bruce would know. He always knows."

"It is okay," Kory started with a dim expression. "I will try to be understanding. I cannot lie and say that I am not disappointed because I am…extremely. However, if you say I cannot go, than I cannot go. End of discussion."

"Kory I will do everything in my power to make this up to you." Dick reached out and grabbed her hands.

"So what are you going to be doing at this party all night?" Kory really did hope that it would be as boring as he was predicting it to be. She felt a little guilty for wishing that Dick would be bored, but she most certainly did not want him having an amazingly good time either.

"Nothing, I will probably just make the rounds, chat up all the Gothamites about stupid things, and hang out with Barbara." He caught himself too late.

_**Was it really necessary to mention Bab's name? Now Kory is going to be jealous for no reason. How to fix this situation...how to fix it?**_

"Barbara? She will be there?"

_**Keep it short-and-simple Dick. Short-and-simple.**_

"Yeah," Dick swallowed the mountain in his throat. "She, uhm, just graduated with her masters and now she's back in Gotham City…living it up. Maybe she's doing rounds as Batgirl, too. Who knows?"

_**Good job there, Dick! **_He gave himself an internal high-five for his quick thinking.

Kory paused for a minute as if she didn't know whether to deem her next question appropriate or not. Finally, she gave up and just blurted it out. "Why does Bruce dislike me so much? You act as though he would not be happy that you are marrying me; I would just like to know the reason behind it."

Dick paused; had he been that obvious? Had he told her before and just forgotten about it? He took a deep breath before giving her an answer. "I don't know, Kory; I have yet to figure that out. He doesn't trust or like Clark Kent that much either and Clark is one of his greatest allies." Dick ran his fingers through his hair. "Plus, he just has a thing about dating partners. He acted the same way when me and barb…Batgirl…were…dating…"

"But at least he still _likes_ Barbara and seems to tolerate her companionship."

"Bruce is just a pompous jackass in need of a personality transplant." The words seem to just pour out. He knew it didn't help. She is a female, and just like any other member of the female species, she knew exactly what to listen for in a sentence and she'd focus on it.

"So Barbara…she is your 'date' to this function is she not?"

"No, she will just _be there_. I guess you can say that she is a member of the family."

"Okay… hopefully I will be considered a member of the family someday too?" Kory hid her concerns well. She really wasn't used to _not_ being liked. No matter how much Dick tried to cover it up, she could tell that Bruce wasn't too keen about her. It was just the fact that someone _could not like her_ after only meeting once or twice...the idea kind of irked her.

Dick wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulled her chest onto his chest, and gave her a huge hug. "There is no hopefully. You _will_ be part of the family; I'm positive that when he meets you on personal –not professional-- terms he will find you just as great and wonderful as I do." He finalized his statement with a reassuring smile; the smile eased her anxiety a bit.

"Come on Kory… there's a tree in the common room with our name _all_ over it." Dick reached out his hand waiting for her to take it so that they could walk to the common room.

"Agreed." Kory took his hand and started walking. She looked at him, who seemed to be deep in thought about something; she didn't feel like asking though. She felt this heavy moment needed to be lightened up. She started swinging her arm that was connected to his; that caused his arm to swing with it. She glanced up at Dick who still looked like he was in some kind of trance. She started humming the chorus to Jingle Bells hoping that it would knock him out of his little reverie. No such luck.

"Jingle Bells…Batman smells…Robin laid an egg…" As if in a split second Dick was back into reality and looking straight at her. She let go of his hand and started walking backwards while still facing him.

"You better not…" he warned.

"Batmobile…lost a wheel." She taunted.

"You better not finish it or you are dead meat." Dick laughed.

"And joker got away." She quickly turned around and started sprinting down the hallway knowing that Dick was chasing her. Kory screamed at the chase but kept on singing.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg." She knew her end was coming; he was too close too her and she couldn't run any faster.

"What kind of eggs did you lay Robin." As soon as the statement was said, Starfire got grabbed letting out a surprised scream.

"Trust me Kory, you don't even want to know." He winked and then lowered his lips to hers for a kiss.

Yeah, this was going to be a rocky holiday for Dick and Kory.

* * *

**Final Statement:** :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans or DC.

**Shoutouts:**

**Author's Note:** I'm back with an update! Sorry it took so long, I've been hard at work on the book that me and my friend are writing. So now, I'm sitting on my bed, typing away on my laptop and getting caught up on Glee. :D I am so glad that everyone liked the first chapter (those who were reading it for the first time and those re-reading.) So folks, don't bite my head off on this, I made Babs only a couple of years older than Dick because quite frankly, I don't feel like writing her any older than that – I'll take my chance and be inaccurate. Also, I have to add that I retconned Dick and Babs relationship a little bit :P

* * *

**Bound to You: The Christmas Spirit**

Chapter 2

* * *

Dick leaned forward in his seat and took a deep breath. Not thinking twice about his posture, he allowed his body to slouch down as he decided to occupy himself with watching the floating ice cubes in his half-empty glass; anything to keep him from glancing at his watch for the hundredth time that evening. The party had merely just begun and already Dick was isolating himself into a corner.

_**This has to be the most boring thing that I have done since, well- since the last time I came to one of these things. **_With that negative thought, Dick raised his drink to his lips and took another sip.

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you over here, in a corner, all by yourself." The sudden voice made Dick's insides jump a little. He calmed himself down before speaking to his visitor.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You actually mean to tell me I succeeded in sneaking up on you? Wow, Dick, I do believe you are losing your touch; or, perhaps the alcohol is hindering your foresight." The female voice responded in a playful fashion. Dick could not help but smile at the banter; she hadn't changed.

"You know, you haven't changed." Dick turned to face the voice, "you are still using sarcasm as a flirting tactic. When are you going to learn that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, Barbara?"

Barbara stifled her laugh. "You haven't changed much either, still using these lame-ass parties as a chance to raid the Wayne liquor cabinet. Just remember boozie, _mod-er-ration_."

"As I recall, I wasn't the only one guilty in that debacle, in fact, I remember there being a certain red-head encouraging me all night. That one was such a nagger." Dick finished his statement by taking another drink from the glass. The events of the 'liquor-cabinet' night, as they had referred to it since its occurrence, were still a bit of a blur. He would; however, always remember the aftermath, because it was the first time Bruce had felt compelled to reprimand him with, what at the time seemed like, a prison sentence.

"That girl sounds like a horrible influence; she must have been bad news."

"It's okay, she got hers." Dick smiled at Barbara then changed the subject. "So having fun?"

Barbara scoffed, "Oh yeah, I mean, what could be better than celebrating a party with people you don't know? Not much I tell you, not much." Dick looked around the room and realized that he too didn't know half of the people that filled the hall. At least he could chalk it up to living in Jump City for almost seven years; what was her excuse? He voted to remain quiet on the topic and took the final sip remaining in his glass.

_**Thank goodness I am old enough to enjoy the open bar.**_

Barbara, in attempt to break Dick's silence, started talking again. "God, I can't stand her." She said looking straight ahead.

"Who, " Dick followed her gaze. "Selina?"

"Yes, Selina. She is a terror; did you hear about her practically trying to kill me? I can't believe she expects us to be cool with each other now. We _so_ are not." Barbara ranted.

"I know I am probably going to regret asking about this, but how did she try to kill you?" Dick curiously pressed on. He hated it when Barbara began to act like a drama queen, but he had to admit that he hadn't always been Selina's biggest fan either. _**Hey, as long as Bruce is happy, right?**_

"A few years ago, she roped me up in my grapple and used me as bait. Maybe I over reacted a tad when I said that she tried to kill,-"

Dick couldn't help but interrupt Barbara in the middle of her story. One, he really didn't care all that much and two, he never passed up the opportunity to tease Barbara about something; so when opportunity called, he had to answer. "So you mean to tell me that you let Catwoman catch and bait you with your own grapple? Oh Babs, that is just sad. _Now_, who's the one losing their touch?" Dick smiled; that was the best news he'd received all day.

"Hey, life begins to take its toll after a while. Speaking of life, how is yours? How is Jump City?"

He knew it was only a matter of time before she was going to question the current events happening in his life. He didn't want to think about Jump City at the moment; although, he knew throwing the last few days events out of his thought-process was impossible. He thought about getting up and getting another drink at the bar, but decided against it when he caught a glimpse of Barbara's eyes burrowing into him.

_**What is she looking at?**_

"Dick, you are acting awfully strange. Is everything okay with you?" Barbara paused before continuing, "Is everything okay with the missus?"

No. Everything _wasn't _okay. Since his departure, Dick just couldn't shake off the feeling that engulfed him when he looked at Kory's face before leaving the bedroom. Kory didn't have to express how unhappy she was, her eyes narrated it all. Still, he couldn't see how any of this was Barbara's business; why was she even asking? "Babs, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"So it _is_ woman troubles. Did you two have a fight?" Barbara egged on.

_**She was never a girl to follow boundaries; if she is curious about something, she asks. That's just the way she is. **_ Dick tried repeating these facts, to keep from raising his voice. "Babs, I really don't feel like dealing with one of your jealous tirades right now; I already told you that I didn't want to talk about it."

Barbara inhaled sharply. "Dick Grayson, what the hell-, actually, you know what? I am going to forget about your momentary lack of decency and offer my ears to you _anyway_, despite your rude remark. Why? Because believe it or not, I do like to consider us friends – no, family; we have been through enough. Honestly, it does hurt sometimes knowing that you are off being happy, without me--"

Dick stood up, grabbed Barbara by the arm and pulled her out of the Grand Ballroom. He didn't want to make a scene. "Let's just get one thing straight; you were the one that left me. When I was going through some pretty big shit, I might add."

"Excuse me? You were the one that broke up with me! In an e-mail, no less."

"You wouldn't answer or return any of my phone calls; I had no choice."

"Would it honestly have made any difference?" Babs asked, feeling the need to defend herself. "You had your mind made up and nothing was going to change it. We weren't going to work."

Dick was about to offer his rebuttal, but before he could, his phone started vibrating inside his tux jacket. He took it out and looked at the screen. 'You have one new text message.' He frowned when he read the message. It was from Kory; she missed him. He felt terrible.

"As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me and yanked me into the hall, I'm by no means _jealous_. Just because _our_ romantic relationship dissipated when you left for Jump City, doesn't mean that I can't objectively act as a friend. I am here for you Dick, if you need someone to talk to." Barbara nervously brushed away the imaginary wrinkles on her dress before turning to walk away.

"Sorry, Babs, sorry." Dick quickly reached his hand out to grab on her shoulder. "Don't go. You're the only one here that I even remotely care to have a conversation with." Barbara turned around acting as a catalyst for Dick to continue. "I didn't mean to stage an attack on you. I acted like an ass." Babs turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We didn't have a fight." Dick forced out. "This was an important Christmas to her and I left her alone to come here." He saw Barbara nod in the corner of his eye. "So that's what's wrong with me, I'm just feeling a little guilty and she just sent me a text message that made me feel worse than I already did."

"Well, Dick, I hate to bring up the _obvious_, but why didn't you just bring her with you?"

"Because I'm a coward, that's why." He swallowed anxiously knowing that he was going to offer an explanation. "We're engaged."

Barbara's jaw dropped. "Wow, Dick…I can't say I'm not shocked…congratulations."

A small pang of guilt tugged at Dick's heart; he knew Barbara wasn't exactly thrilled about hearing the news of his pending engagement; however, he _would_ rather her find out from him personally instead of having to read it in the 'Gotham Post'.

"Thanks. She has been through a lot this year; she deserved a great Christmas and I failed at providing it for her." He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration. "I know I should've brought her despite what everyone would have to say; I'm an idiot. Even though your reaction to the news was gracious, I doubt Bruce's will be."

"So you didn't bring her because you are scared of what Bruce would say? Or do? Dick...you have to stop craving Bruce's approval." Barbara raised her left eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick countered with raising his right eyebrow. "I don't crave his approval."

Barbara glared at him incredulously. "You're kidding right?"

"Look, I just didn't want to fight with him during hell month. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is, especially since you left your fiancé alone on Christmas all because you are scared to admit to the _man who raised you_, that you are engaged to the _woman you love_, a fact that he's going to eventually hear about _anyway_? Are you insane? Dick, that poor girl is probably heartbroken; no one deserves that on _Christmas_."

"I know."

"Plus, this would be the perfect time to tell him; he's not going to say anything in front of Selina, she wouldn't stand for it."

"I didn't think about that." Dick, the detective, admitted out loud.

"Yeah," Babs continued, "and everyone's going to be there, he wouldn't dare make a scene."

Dick stared at her with disbelief. "You're absolutely right." He started to take off towards the staircase that led to the manor's second level, but not before turning around to face Babs. "Feeling adventurous tonight?" He asked, wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

Kory deeply inhaled the scent of gingerbread and cinnamon that filled the tower kitchen. Since the moment Dick had left for Gotham, she had been keeping herself busy with baking. The once cleared-off kitchen counter was now covered with cupcakes, fruitcakes, her special chocolate chip cookies and now, gingerbread men.

"Kory, you should really come into the common room and watch the movie with us; we are beginning to worry about you." A fellow Titan voiced.

"I am fine; there is not anything to worry about," she smiled. She didn't want to ruin Christmas for the rest of them.

Raven ran her eyes over the counter and absorbed the site of all the baked goods lying out. She wasn't stupid, but she didn't want to push Kory into acknowledging something that she didn't want to.

"Okay Kor, I'm not going to try to push information out of you because, to be quite honest, consolation is more of Donna's territory; however, just know that we _really_ would like your company. Dick may not be here, but we still are, so you don't _have_ to be alone." Raven didn't want to wait for an answer before she started walking away.

She quickly called out to Raven's retreating form, "Raven… you are… you are absolutely right." She untied her apron and tossed it on the counter top. "Just let me take a shower first. Will you please inform Vic and Gar that I will be out in a few minutes?" After receiving a short nod from Raven, Kory started briskly towards hers and Dick's bathroom.

* * *

Kory wrapped the towel tightly around her slender figure and stepped out of the shower with absolute grace. The hot shower had allowed her to relax for the first time of the day.

"Christmas shouldn't be this stressful." She commented to herself, "at least it never was before."

All she wanted to do at that point of the evening was crash onto the bed, go to sleep, and wake up when Christmas was over and Dick was back at home, but she couldn't because she had already promised the rest of the team that she would join them in the common room for a movie.

_**Hopefully, the movie won't be long.**_

She opened the door to the bedroom and flipped the light switch, illuminating the room and revealing a masculine figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey…"

* * *

**Final Statement:** So yeah, this chapter didn't have too many changes either, aside from the Dick/Babs convo. I know it was a pretty short chapter, the next three (or four if I decide to add some) while be longer.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1.

**Shoutouts:** Okay, so I totally noticed that I forgot to fill out the shoutouts section in the last chapter, so I am going to have to hand out a double-dose of thankfulness in this chapter. Yeah, I totally saw that and slapped my head, EPIC FAIL. But instead of going back and filling it all in, I decided to just put them all in this chapter **just to assure** that everyone sees it. So here it goes: **Star of Airdrie**, **sparklebluelemon, xrobxstar, Crimson Black, noradiana, MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses, sgarcia1001, **and **starfire10535**. Thank you so so so so so much for you review and in a few cases, your multiple reviews. I truly appreciate it and you have no idea how much it makes me smile.

I also have to say thanks to all of those who are putting me on their faves list, it makes me jump for joy :D Now all you need to do is leave a review, haha.

**Author's Notes:** I apologize in advance for the transitions in this chapter (especially the first one.) I just couldn't find a way to end it properly and I felt as though it was dragging out so, I just ended it.

While reading this please remember that this is fanfiction, haha, because even I can't believe I'm taking as many liberties as I am... especially with Tim's character. (Because I know he was much younger when he became Robin then I have him in this story... just bare with me... because I didn't start off the arc with Dick as Nightwing, I'm having to take a lot of things into consideration.)

BTW, Wayne Manor is located in Bristol, which is right outside of Gotham.

* * *

**Bound To You: The Christmas Spirit**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey..."

Kory – who had completely been taken by surprise – instinctively fired a starbolt in the man's general direction before her mind was able to register what was happening. After hearing the "yelp," Kory knew that she'd made a mistake and flew over to the bed.

"I am so sorry."

_**Perhaps I need to break my, 'shoot first, ask later' policy...**_

"It's okay," Dick groaned fanning away the smoke that rose from his now ruined white tuxedo shirt. "It's my fault I guess; I should know better than to sneak up on you."+

"Are you damaged?" Kory asked while scanning her eyes over his body.

"No," Dick stood up just to prove that he could. "Luckily I'm wearing armored spandex underneath my tux. Or what's left of it anyway."

Kory was mortified; she couldn't believe that she had really just ruined Dick's tuxedo. She fought the urge to tear up. She refused to cry over something this stupid.

"Don't worry about it." Dick said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I happen to think that the burn spot adds a bit of...well...character." He smiled and since his smile seemed to be infectious, Kory smiled too.

Kory's smile grew into a grin as her mind finally caught up to what exactly was going on. Dick was standing right in front of her! He wasn't in Gotham City, nor was he in Bristol, rubbing elbows with Gotham's elite. That's when it hit her – he'd come back. The moment she realized it, she leaped up and slung her arms around his neck all the while showering his face with kisses.

"You came back!" she exclaimed

He pulled away and Kory felt his hands wrapped around her bare shoulders. "I love the greeting, really --"

"I could not help it. I am so overwhelmed with emotion. I thought you would not be back until the day after tomorrow. I am so happy that I will be getting to spend Christmas with you!" Kory paused. "Wait, I will be getting to spend Christmas with you, correct? Please tell me you are not just here to pick up something that you left before you jet back off to Gotham."

Dick remained silent which caused Kory's expression to change from happy to angry. "I cannot believe that you allowed me to think for one second that you had come back here to celebrate the holiday with me."

He lifted up his finger and only spoke, "I" before Kory cut him off and continued to speak. "I mean, I am glad to see you and all, but this sucks. I do not want to have to say goodbye all over again; the first time was torturous enough...and what is so funny?" She noticed Dick standing in front of her, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face that looked as though he was trying hard to hold back laughter. "I am glad that someone finds amusement in this situation."

_**Jerk...and to think that I felt guilty about hitting him with a starbolt; I should hit him with another one right now just to knock the smirk off of his face.**_

"I was going to let you finish first," Dick uncrossed his arms. "You done?"

"Yes. Say whatever it is that you need to say; although, I cannot guarantee that I will listen."

"I do have to go back to Gotham tonight; infact, I kind of hijacked the bat-wing and if Bruce sees that it's missing, he'll go ballistic. Which is why we have to be quick."

"We?"

"Yeah, little miss 'I wanna jump to conclusions,' you're coming with me." Dick walked over to the closet and pulled a small suitcase down for her. "By time we get back, the party will have died down, so don't worry about packing anything formal. I'll let you pack and get dressed; I'm going to go back to the common room before Barbara starts spilling out too much information." He started heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute, Dick." Kory stopped him. "I have no idea what is going on here. What is with the sudden change of plans? Did you tell Bruce about you and I? Is he okay with things? And why is Barbara, your ex-girlfriend, in the common room?"

She heard Dick gulp loudly at the sound of her last question. "Yeah...she kind of rode with me... and about the sudden change of plans, I haven't told Bruce about us yet; don't know if I will. Not yet anyway. But, who cares if he figures it out, I don't. I just want to be with Bruce on Christmas, but I want to be with you, too."

"Are you sure about this Dick? I do not wish to be the cause of any family drama and to be honest, you are acting a little irrationally."

"Of course." Dick nodded along with his answer. "I wouldn't worry about family drama, Kory. It's going to happen whether your there or not; it always does. To Alfred's dismay."

Kory started to get really excited; she was finally going to get to meet the rest of Dick's family!

"I don't want to rush you, but we really do need to leave soon..."

"I will get dressed and packed right away!" Kory gave Dick one last hug before shooing him out the door. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!

* * *

Dick sighed with relief as soon as Wayne Manor came into sight. To say that the ride back to Bristol was awkward would have been a gross understatement. If going the right speed – which he was – the trip from Jump City to Bristol could be made in an hour. To Dick, the last hour couldn't have gone by any slower. If the trip had been any longer, he probably would have turned on the police scanner _just_ to have some sort of background noise.

_**I wish Bruce would have installed a radio in this thing.**_

"Wow, Dick," Kory said, breaking the almost thirty minute silence "You grew up here?"

_**That's right. She's never seen the manor before.**_

"Of course. This is Wayne Manor." Barbara said from her spot in the back. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes," Kory was wide-eyed and still in awe. "This is the biggest house I have ever seen. It is even bigger than my home on Tamaran. And that was a castle!"

Dick chuckled. "Can you imagine how I felt the first day **I** came to the manor? One day I'm living in a small circus trailer and then the next day I'm moving my one bag of belongings into a bedroom 10 times its size. It can be quite intimidating."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"This is nothing," Babs said. "Wait until you see the cave."

The whole adrenaline rush that he had received upon going to pick Kory up was starting to die down and nervousness was setting in. Dick landed the bat-wing in its appropriate pad located in a carefully hidden area behind the manor. The closer he got to the cave, the more nervous he became. He knew that Bruce wasn't going to like her being here and even if he didn't say anything, he'd make sure that Dick knew that he was unhappy about the situation...non-verbally.

_**Oh well, there's no backing down now. I can't avoid the situation forever, right? It was going to have to happen at some point.**_

"Dick, is everything alright?" Kory, who had been walking directly behind him, asked while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he answered back.

_**I should just be honest with her. **_

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Dick led her into the cave and watched her shiver slightly as she looked around the room. "Yeah, It gets extremely cold down here during the winter. So, this," Dick fanned his arm in a semi-circle motion, "is the bat cave."

"I hate to burst in on your grand tour," Babs spoke up, "but Dick, I'm going back upstairs. I'm sure my dad is wondering where I went. We'll find each other later..."

When Babs finally ascended the stairs, Kory looked at Dick. "So that was Barbara? She was different than I imagined her to be...I do not know, perhaps I should not have said anything."

"Different how?" Dick raised his eyebrow.

"I just imagined her to be more talkative. You used to tell me how friendly and vibrant she was... I just was not able to see those qualities, I guess." Dick could tell that Kory felt badly about what she was saying, but everything she said was true, Babs definitely wasn't acting like herself.

Dick was _not_ going to be the one to tell her that Barbara most likely still had feelings for him; at least, not while they still had to all be under the same roof. Maybe he'd tell her when they got back to the tower. Maybe he'd finally tell her the entire story... Dick shook his head and brought himself back into reality. He needed to get Kory settled into her bedroom and back to the party before Bruce noticed that we was gone.

"She probably just has a lot on her mind right now; I wouldn't worry about her. Come on, Kory." Dick grabbed her hand and started to pulled her toward the stairs. "Let's get out of here before Bruce comes down here looking for me."

* * *

_**I must be a glutton for punishment.**_ _**That's it! I'm a masochist! **_

Barbara walked back into the slightly more cleared out grand ballroom and scanned the room for her father, Commissioner Gordon. However, her mind was clearly in a different place.

_**That had to be one of the most awkward hour of my life.**_

She walked over to the coffee bar and indicated to the barista that she wanted a cup. Bruce had predicted a quite night and given the night off to everyone who didn't feel like patrolling. Tim decided that he wanted to go out anyway and Barbara was beginning to like his way of thinking.

_**I just had to insist that he go home and get her. And then I agreed to go with him?! What's wrong with me?**_

Of course Kory had to be drop dead gorgeous; the tabloids didn't do her justice. Leave it to Dick to find and fall in love with alien royalty who also happened to be the hottest girl in the universe. No one else stood a chance.

Babs slapped her forehead. _**And I just had to act like a snob around her, too. She tried to be so nice and all I could do is sit back and say nothing like an idiot. I'm such a nerd!**_ _**Get yourself together, Barbara, geez. It's not like you're still in love with him or anything; it's been seven years! You are a beautiful, intelligent, crime fighting female with tons of options...oh, who am I kidding?**_

Babs knew that no matter how much it pained her to see him happy with someone else, she had to be supportive. They were 'bat family' after all. She wasn't lying to herself, she really _wasn't _still in love with him, but she couldn't help but feel the unfinished business between them everytime they spoke. Their break-up was definitely a 'pink elephant'.

"Holidays just suck," she said to no one in particular.

"Why is that?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to meet the smug smile of Bruce Wayne; he was looking like his usual debonaire self in his Armani tuxedo. Feeling embarrassed – because obviously the holidays were harder on him than they ever were on her – Babs just responded the best way she knew how; she changed the subject. "It just does, Bruce. Do you need something? Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

_**Something...anything...I need to have something to do.**_

"Actually, I was looking for Dick. Have you seen him?" Bruce dropped his fake smile and put on an expression that indicted that he was all business.

Babs refused to be the bearer of Dick's potentially 'bad' news. She took another sip of her coffee while she tried to construct a viable excuse as to why he wasn't in the ballroom. "Well, yes," she started.

"Nevermind, there he is." Bruce's eyes focused behind her, causing her to turn around and look for herself. Dick, now dressed in a different tux, was making his re-entrance into the grand ballroom.

_**Whew. Back in the nick of time.**_

"Barbara, if you're bored, you can always join Tim." He pat her on the shoulder, which was slightly awkward, but she knew that he was only doing it for theatrics. "You can log onto the mainframe, or if you want, you could go out in the field." Barbara smiled; patrolling would be the perfect for taking her mind off of things. "Just be inconspicuous." Bruce removed his hand from her shoulder and then walked off in Dick's direction.

She brought the porcelain cup to her lips and took the last sip. Tim could probably handle things on his own tonight, but she was going to join him anyway. _**Speaking of Tim, I wonder if Bruce told Dick yet.**_ It'd been almost a year since Tim had been Robin and as far as she knew, Dick was still operating under that name as well. _**Surely, he's told him – he would have to, right? But then again, it would be possible for Dick to not know about it...**_

_**Well, if he doesn't know by now, I guess he will before he goes home.**_

* * *

Kory sat on the edge of Dick's bed and kicked her legs against the mattress; she had never been on a bed that sat this high. Her feet couldn't even touch the carpet! Back in the bat-wing, when he'd mentioned that his bedroom was the size of ten circus trailers, he hadn't been exaggerating and she saw that now. But, as big as it was, there wasn't much to it. The walls were covered with a few decorations, nothing major, and the furniture seemed a bit nondescript. It was true that Dick hadn't lived in the room for almost seven years – she just thought that...actually, really, she didn't know what she thought.

That wasn't true...she knew what she was thinking about and it had to do with getting out of that room.

_**I really do not feel like being holed up in this bedroom all night long. Maybe I would be able to walk around a little bit without being spotted by anyone?**_ She dropped down from the mattress and walked toward the door. _**I probably should not...what if Bruce Wayne were to see me before Dick had the chance to tell him that I was here? Buuuuttttt I am really sick of being in here – I am willing to take those chances.**_

She decided that since she was so unfamiliar with the mansion's layout, she was going to stick to exploring the route that Dick used to bring her to the room. At least with that, she didn't run the risk of entering the ballroom by accident. She exited her room and began to walk down the large hallway that was lined with expensive – or what, based on his tastes, she thought was expensive – art and portraits of famous American historical figures. She had to admit that it was slightly overwhelming; it felt like the portraits were following her with their eyes.

_**I need to get out of here; this is making me very uncomfortable. **_

She spotted the door to the study and walked in, knowing that if nothing else, she'd at least be able to read a book and that would be an improvement over sitting on Dick's bed for the rest of the night.

"Hello," said the voice of a raven-haired woman.

Kory jumped back in surprise; she had not expected anyone to already be in the room.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The woman stopped typing on her laptop. "I don't think we've met," The woman stood up from her spot behind the desk and walked over to Kory, her hand outstretched. "I'm Selina."

Kory took her hand and shook it. "I am Kory, Dick's fi..." she stopped herself, "...girlfriend."

_**Way to go, Koriand'r not even here an hour and you are already proving Dick's original point.**_

"I know who you you are," Selina laughed. "Wow, you're really tall in person."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" A graveling voice boomed.

Bruce and Dick had quickly moved their conversation into the sound-proofed room to the side of the ballroom. Dick had been bracing himself for this moment all night. Maybe he was wrong – now probably wasn't the most opportune moment to fill him in on the fact that he'd gone home to get Kory.

"Maybe. Okay yes, definitely yes. But come on Bruce, leaving her at home would have been heartless."

"You are compromising our identities and going against a strict order that I gave you." The gravel deepened.

"Look, she will stay out of the guest's sights. They are mostly drunk now anyway and they are already starting to clear out. I apologize for disobeying you, but I really think that if you were in my position you would have done the exact same thing." Dick gave himself a mental pat-on-the-back.

_**Good comeback. Way to turn it around on him.**_

The graveling indicated that Bruce had left the body a while ago; Dick was obviously talking to Batman sans cape and cowl. He should've known that you can't play the emotions card with Batman. One must use logic and scientific reasoning, neither of which Dick had or wanted to come up with at 2 am.

"No, I would've obeyed the orders of my superior."

"Superior? You haven't been my _superior _ in years. Aside from that fact, this is _Christmas,_ Bruce; you aren't supposed the be acting as a superior right now, you should be acting as a father. And as my father, you should want to spend time with the woman that I love." Dick was getting flustered; all he could do was wonder why Bruce had to act like such a jackass sometimes. "If you want her to leave, that's fine. Just know that if she goes, I'll be going with her."

All Dick heard was a grunt before he found himself alone in the with his thoughts.

_**Wow...he took it better than I thought.**_

_

* * *

_

"I hope that Bruce and Dick do not have a fight on my account." Kory paced the room as Selina sat cross-legged on the desk. "I will feel terrible."

"If they do, they would have moved out of the ballroom by now. Bruce would never cause a scene like that."

"Scene like what?" Barbara asked as she entered into the study.

"Nothing," Selina answered. "Kory and I were just talking. Are you patrolling tonight?" she asked when she noticed Babs walking toward the grandfather clock. "I thought Bruce gave you kiddos the night off?"

"He did, but I got bored; I'm going to go down and run the mainframe for Tim, just for a couple of hours." She turned the hour and minute hands to their appropriate places on the clock and watched as it clicked open. "I doubt he'll be out there that much longer, anyway."

"Barbara," Kory spoke out to her before she walked through the entryway. "Forgive me if I have been a little...off. This night has turned out to be a little overwhelming."

Selina let out a laugh which made Kory even a little more nervous.

"Kory, you came on a **good** night. Any other night and it would be even stranger I assure you."

Barbara nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Kory. I need to get back in there and start forcing people to leave. I swear these people are blood sucking little leeches. Provide them with alcohol and finger foods and they can survive all night." With that, Selina Kyle exited, leaving Barbara and Kory to themselves.

* * *

Dick couldn't find Kory _anywhere_ and he was starting to freak out a little bit. Last time he'd seen her, he had left her in his bedroom; she definitely wasn't in there anymore. _**Where in the hell could she have gone? I told her not to leave. **_Dick threw his head back in frustration; no telling what she was getting herself into. He walked out of his bedroom and started to head toward the kitchen – maybe Alfred had seen her.

He was taken out of his train of thought when a sharp fingernail tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your girlfriend is in the study with your ex, just so you know." She smiled smugly. "I must say, you've done extremely well for yourself."

"Yeah, thanks." Dick really wasn't interested in what she had to say at that point, he just wanted to find his Kory.

"Well, I say girlfriend, but it's really fiancee isn't it?" Selina narrowed her eyes and took in his reaction. "What? Didn't think I'd figure it out? Give me some credit." She started to walk off, but Dick grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he squeaked. "You know?"

"One, you better be glad I'm in a good mood because I'm really fighting the urge to claw your eyes out." She glanced at his hand that was currently grabbing her arm. "Two, of course I know; I read the Post."

Dick removed his hand and placed it by his side. "What does the Post have to do with this?"

"They posted a picture of you not too long ago walking into Pinchot's." Selina said. "I had to assume that you were buying a ring; why else would you go there if you weren't buying a ring. The fact that you actually had the balls to bring her here, the land of the crazy bat people, just affirmed for me that you asked her to marry you."

"Oh God," Dick's face paled. "Does Bruce know?"

"I don't know. He saw the picture in the Post and he _said _that he was going to talk to you about it."

"Well he didn't." Unless...

_**Crap! That awkward conversation that we had when Alfred was sick.... that was supposed to be a totally different conversation entirely. He was trying to bait me into admitting that I bought an engagement ring. JERK!**_

"I don't know then...what I do know is that I have to go clear out a ballroom of drunken Gothamites." Selina started walking off again. "See you tomorrow at brunch, baby bird."

_**Okay, so Selina knows...it's not that bad right? That doesn't mean that Bruce knows...who I am kidding? **_Dick started stalking off toward the library. _**Tomorrow's going to be a nightmare. **_

_

* * *

_

**Final Statement:** Here is my chapter 3; it's a little longer than the rest by a couple of thousand words and they will only get even longer after this. Just so everyone has something to look forward to. All the shiz is gonna hit the fan in the next chapter, so you better just get ready. It's gonna get super intense, haha. You know me, gotta throw the angst in there somewhere.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Shoutouts: noradiana, xrobxstar, starfire10535**, thank you for your super awesome reviews! I am glad that you all like the story so far :) I hope you still love me after this chapter, haha.

**Author's Note: **Before you get confused, I'm testing out a different writing style with this chapter and I want to see if people like it better or worse than the way I usually write. (Last chapter excluded, because even I didn't like it that much.) I usually write more dialogue and make it more straight to the point. So just let me know. :) After writing the first part, I began wondering if it wouldn't have made a kick-ass prologue instead of sticking it at the beginning of chapter 4. But after I finish the re-write of the story, then we will see. I don't want to change up too much because the people that have been reading it really won't know what the eff is going on. Can I get some honest opinions? Also, I did a couple of read-throughs on this and I _think_ that I caught all of the errors... let me know if you see anything :)

**AN2: ** Again, bear with me as I totally reinvent the relationship between Dick and Babs, haha. :)\

**AN3:** In this fic, Jim Gordon knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman.

* * *

**Bound to You: The Christmas Spirit**

Chapter 4

* * *

Kory looked at the clock. _**11:00.**_

In the eleven hours that Kory had spent with Dick and his"bat family",she had picked up on a few things. Like for instance, no matter how much she thought she picked up her room, Alfred was going to come in and find something to clean up, or how if there was – in her opinion – an awkward silence, it didn't mean that noone could think of anything to say; it just meant that noone _wanted_ to think of anything to say. Perhaps the quirkiest thing she'd pick up on was the fact that they referred to events by name. Well, taking a page out of their book, she decided that she was going to refer to this moment as "the time when everyone went crazy."

Everyone was yelling at someone else about something that probably wasn't important and trying to figure out just who was mad at who was actually starting to give her a headache.

_**This is utterly insane. The blow-ups at Titan Tower have nothing on this; although, if I were at the tower right now, I probably would not be witnessing a fight.**_

She was even a little mad herself; she couldn't believe that Dick would keep something so...pivotal...hidden from her for so long. It almost made him look like a hypocrite, but even she realized that she really had not asked him about his past, so it wasn't like he flat out lied to her – like she did him.

Dick slammed his hands down on the table and yelled, "Fuck this! I'm done!" before stalking out of the room.

She contemplated whether or not she wanted to go after him, seeing as how they had an argument before brunch even started.

_**He may not even want to speak to me.**_

"Way to go, Bruce," she heard Selina whisper loudly "You really made that situation better, didn't you?"

Her ears perked up.She had been so wrapped up inside her head that she'd completely missed what Bruce said to make Dick storm off.

"More potatoes, miss?" Kory looked up at Alfred who was standing over her with a dish of potatoes which had been served in a way that she'd never even dreamed of. She shook her head and looked back down at her plate as Alfred continued to make his way around the table.

_**Maybe Dick just needs to be by himself for a while.**_

Everyone was looking at Kory, waiting to hear her response to whatever had just happened or had been said, but she had no idea what just happened or what had just been said. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Uhm," she never felt like such an idiot in her life as she struggled to think of something to say. "Merry Christmas?"

_

* * *

_

_T- minus 3 hours (AKA three hours until "the time when everyone went crazy")_

Dick cracked one eye open and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. _**8:00**_. He closed it and rolled over in the bed before opening his eye again, this time opening the other eye with it. Kory, he noticed, was still sleeping rather soundly and he didn't feel like waking her up. After all, it had kind of been a late night; they hadn't gone to sleep until 3:30, but hell, that's thirty more minutes of sleep than he usually got.

He quietly positioned his body upright and then slid off the side of the bed, being careful not to make too much of a thud when he landed. _**I'll just go take a shower in the guest room across the hall. That way she can sleep in a little bit longer.**_ It was a 'vacation', afterall.

After showering, he toweled himself dry and then slid into a pair of black slacks knowing that if he wore any kind of denim, Bruce would shoot him glares all day because heaven forbid someone dress so casually at an official family dinner. _**I really don't see how it matters, but whatever...it's his house.**_

He walked out of the bathroom, and the guest bedroom, shirtless because he forgot to grab his shirt out of the closet. He had to hide it from Alfred in order to keep him from trying to press it.

"Well hello there, stranger." Dick turned around and saw Barbara exited the study.

"Are you just getting in?" Dick looked at the gold watch that he'd _just_ clasped onto his wrist. "It's 8:30."

"Yes and no. I accidentally fell asleep on the mainframe." Dick noticed the blush that started to creep up on her cheeks and chuckled. "Yeah, you totally can't tell Bruce about it; he'd ream me."

"He probably already knows...And I doubt he'd yell at you. He doesn't yell that often." Dick shivered slightly as he was briefly reminded that he didn't have a shirt on.

"You're right, he'd just give me that glare that makes me want to go jump off of a cliff, instead."

Dick nodded, knowing that look all too well. "So, why did you fall asleep on the mainframe? Were you doing logs? I thought he gave us all the night off? You should have told me, I would've helped. "

"Oh, yeah, uh," she stuttered a little. "Yeah, he...did...I just...ya know...was beefing up his operating system a little bit."

"Good thing you have your looks, Gordon," Dick laughed. "because you're such a nerd."

"Whatever," her faced dropped. "That must be what's wrong with me; the last serious boyfriend I had was you and we all know how that ended up."

Dick squished his eyebrows together, until they nearly formed an arch. "That's an odd thing to say Barbara; I don't think I get what you mean by it."

"I mean exactly what I said, there has to be something terribly wrong with me for a guy to say that he's in love with me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me one minute and then the next he's off in a different city hooking up with a different girl." Babs took a deep breath before continuing. "And I get the attraction, I really do, Dick. She's gorgeous, nice, not to mention exotic and here I am over here... Plain Jane."

Her spiel definitely took Dick by surprise. She was usually so reserved about matters like this and to be honest, they hadn't really talked about their break-up/relationship since the e-mail. Granted they hadn't really been around one another _to _talk about it and Dick really didn't feel like talking about it at that moment, either. Especially when he was in a hallway without a shirt on.

"I really don't think this is the place or the time to discuss this."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked angrily, trying his best not to raise his voice.

"Nothing, I guess I just don't understand some things; I probably never will."

Dick crossed his arms over his chest and tried to read her; she wasn't the best at hiding her feelings; however, verbally, she sure did like to keep herself cryptic. "What things, Babs. What _things_ do you not understand?"

"How could you just dump me like you did?"

"Barbara! That was almost seven years ago!" Dick's arms flew up in frustration as he said it.

"Yeah, so? I actually loved you; it's just not something that you can get over like that?" She snapped her fingers.

Dick ran a hand through his damp hair. "So you're still in love with me, is that it?"

"No, you conceited jerk, I'm not still _in love _with you. I just...I don't know...do you seriously not feel the unfinished business between us? Like, there's just something there that needs to be done to have full closure?"

"I really don't have any idea what you're talking about Babs; you're confusing me."

"I guess the way you broke up with me just hurt me so badly that --"

"Stop." Dick growled. "Don't you dare even turn this around on me."

"You told me you loved me, Dick! You told me that you'd do anything for me and that you wanted to spend to rest of your life with me. You said it all as though you meant it and then all of a sudden, one day, bam! I get an e-mail from you telling me that, and I quote, 'Sorry, I just don't want to be with you anymore'. End quote." Barbara started to shake because she was getting so upset.

"I meant all of that too! You were the one who refused to come with me, Babs. And then, when I did leave, there were days when I'd be so depressed and be so upset with Bruce and I would try calling you...and you wouldn't answer! I needed you, Barbara." Dick started to turn around; he was done with this conversation. But, of course, something that Barbara said just had to make him turn around and talk some more.

"Excuse me; I had some shit of my own going on during that time, too. Okay? But did you ever think to ask about how I was feeling? Just admit it Dick, when you went back to re-form that team, you knew that you were done with me."

"That's not true at all. I was fully prepared to marry you, but you screwed me over, royally and I'm so glad that I found out your true colors when I did. Maybe I would've asked about your day; maybe, if given the chance, I would have tried to find a way to come and see you if you were having that much of a tough time. But guess what?! In order for me to have known or done those things, you would've had to have answered the damn phone!"

And that time, Dick did turn around and walk toward his bedroom door. He thought that he could have sworn that he heard Barbara yell something back to him... something like, "Would it have mattered?" but he ignored it. He opened the bedroom door and noticed that Kory wasn't in the bed; in fact, she was standing right in front of him. _And_ _she wasn't happy at all._

* * *

_T-minus 2 hours_

"So you were going to marry her?"

When the only answer she got was Dick rubbing the back of his head, Kory took in a deep breath and let it out sharply indicting that she was more than a little miffed. "I see."

Dick walked into the closet and walked out wearing a nice, green, button-up shirt. "Look, I don't feel like having this conversation with you right now; can't we just...I don't know...talk about it later?" He asked hopefully while buttoning up his cuffs.

"Fine." Kory walked away from him and into the bathroom. After she turned on the water in the shower, she felt two arms wrapping around her arms and spinning her around.

"What do you mean by, 'fine'?"

"I mean just what I said, fine. We will not speak about how you and Barbara were going to get married or how I never even knew about it."

"We weren't _going_ to get married, Kory. It was more of like a declaration that I wanted to."

"It is the same thing."

"No it isn't; it's nowhere near the same thing!" Dick raised his voice.

"It is to me!" Kory matched. "To me, someone's word is like a contract."

"God!" Dick threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the bathroom. "You're acting very ridiculous and childish right now. This is stupid! That happened during the time I made my move; it was complicated."

Kory walked to the bathroom door, slammed it and this pressed the lock so that Dick couldn't walk back in and interrupt her.

_**I'll show him ridiculous and childish.**_

She was about to step into the shower when Dick started banging on the door. "Let me in," he said. "Will you please just stop? I really don't want to have a fight with you today."

_**Too late.**_

"Just open the door."

Kory could have sworn that she heard his warbled voice continuing to come from the direction of the door, but she just turned up the water pressure and let the noise drown him out.

* * *

_T-minus 2 hours_

Barbara carefully tiptoed down the steps hoping that Bruce hadn't gotten ready yet. She really didn't want to face him wearing the same green ballgown that she was wearing yesterday. She always meant to keep an extra pair of casual clothes tucked away in the vault, but it was one of those things that she kept forgetting to do. She got to the bottom step and glanced around the corner.

_**No Bruce; Thank God.**_

She let out a sigh of relief and let her nose lead the way to the delicious breakfast that Alfred had prepared that morning.

"I saw you this morning, asleep on the mainframe," Bruce's voice said from behind a newspaper as Barbara grabbed a muffin from the breakfast bar that Alfred had set up. Instead of fixing a formal breakfast, he'd opted for muffins and bagels. He had a large Christmas Day brunch to cook, afterall.

She jumped back and then silently cursed herself for not seeing him in the first place.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Bruce lowered his newspaper and folded it in all the right places. "Nothing, to be sorry about. Did anything happen last night?" She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he took a sip of coffee.

"No," she responded, pouring a cup of her own. "Nothing aside from petty robberies that is. And of course, Tim handled that. This Christmas seems a bit quieter than usual."

"Huntress was out last night; she may have taken care of a few things."

Barbara nodded. "So, have you told Dick about Tim yet?" When she didn't get an answer she continued. "I mean, he doesn't seem like he knows... which is weird seeing as how Tim's been doing this for a wh--"

"Yeah I know." His voice was gravely and although – to the random person – the statement didn't seem to solve anything, Barbara got all the answers that she needed.

"I should probably go," Barbara picked up her coffee and muffin and headed toward the door. One, she needed to get home to her dad and two, she wanted to leave before Selina came down to eat. She didn't want to tell Bruce, but last night, she'd caught Selina looking up a pair of Cat's Eye Emeralds that were on display at the Gotham Museum of Natural History. "See you in a few hours?"

She didn't wait for a response; she exited the manor.

* * *

_T-minus 1.5 hours_

Dick walked down the stairs, already pissed off at how the morning started off. First Barbara – who he prayed had already left the manor – and then Kory. He only hoped that the day wouldn't get any worse.

"My, my, my don't you look handsome this morning?" Selina said from the breakfast nook. "You and Bruce, both."

_**Great, Bruce is down here. I wonder what he has to say to me that will make my day even worse than it is already.**_

"Alfred made muffins," he growled before standing up to leave. "Coffee in the machine, help yourself."

_**Awesome. He's mad.**_

Dick walked over to the breakfast station and his hands grabbed a bagel and a knife before walking over to the table and taking Bruce's previous seat – across from Selina.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Dick mumbled under his breath.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Selina looked up from the Marie Claire that she'd been casually browsing. "He'll get over it."

Dick just shrugged and cut his bagel in half.

"By the way," Selina leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and hid her face using the magazine. "he doesn't know...if he thought something was up, then he would've told me."

"Thanks." That's all Dick could say. He took a bit of his bagel and realized that he didn't want the rest.

_**I'm too upset to even eat. I feel like working out, but I'm already dressed up and I really don't feel like taking another shower. **_

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower," Selina closed her magazine and placed it underneath her armpit as she tightened the velvet belt of her purple lounging robe. "Hopefully both you and Kory will be joining us for brunch."

Dick nodded as Selina left the room and headed up the stairs. He knew that the worst was yet to come and that everything was going to hit the fan. At least that's how it always happened in the past.

He also couldn't get over how weird it was to see Selina there.

* * *

_T-minus 1.5 hours_

Kory looked at herself in the mirror for a little bit longer, poking and prodding at her face. She wasn't searching for anything in particular, except, maybe a reason not to leave the bathroom. She'd been out of the shower for at least five minutes and she'd been hearing movement taking place in the bedroom. She wasn't really one for making people squirm, but in this case, making Dick wait a little longer to throw out an apology was justified.

_**I can't believe that he'd hide something like this, from me. I mean, especially after the whole marriage ordeal that we were having last year. He was so quick to offer to marry Barbara, why did it take him so much longer to do the same with me?**_

And that's when it hit her; she was jealous. She didn't get _truly _jealous very often, so when she did get in the state, it always kind of took her by surprise.

_**But why am I so jealous of Barbara, anyway? Sure she was his first love, his first "time", his first...well...everything. But I have him now, correct? Is that not all that should matter?**_

She was being unreasonable; she knew it. That's the moment that she decided to open the door and let him begin to explain himself; however, when the door opened, she wasn't standing in front of Dick, but in front of Alfred instead.

"Terribly sorry, miss. I was under the impression that Master Dick was staying in this room alone." Alfred stopped fluffing the pillows on top of the bed and stood straight up. "I will leave the room right away. Is there anything that you require before brunch?"

"Oh no, and I do not think we have officially met," Kory bounded over to him excitedly. This was Alfred! _The _Alfred that Dick had spoken so much about. "I am Kory! I have heard so much about you and your kindness." Kory decided that he was family and gave him a hug.

"Always a pleasure miss Kory."

"I tried to pick up the room as much as I could; I did not want you to have to participate in any extra chores today."

"Quite alright. Again, I'm terribly sorry that I interrupted you this morning." And with that, Alfred was out the door.

Kory just shrugged and walked into the closet. She'd brought a few things that could be worn to a casual-but-not-so-casual Christmas brunch, but not that she looked at all of her things, she realized that she really didn't have anything good enough. She felt a little put down. She had known that Bruce Wayne was rich; she had not, however, expected him to be _this_ rich. Kory grabbed two dresses off of the rack and walked over to the full length mirror.

"This one, or this one?" she asked herself as she continuously held both dresses over her form and tried to make a decision. She sighed. There was no way that she'd be able to make this decision on her own. Kory pulled out her communicator and pushed the button marked Donna.

"Merry Christmas, Kory!" Donna smiled. "I heard that Dick took you home for Christmas, congrats!"

"Thanks. How are things with Roy?" Kory asked.

"So far, so good." Donna paused. "So what's up? I know you didn't call me just to get the scoop on me and Roy."

No, she hadn't; although, she _had_ been curious seeing as how not more than two months ago, Roy and Donna had made a decision to be exclusive – after breaking up – and now they were spending Christmas together with the Green Arrow and Black Canary. It was too weird for Kory to even think about; she was having her own dilemma.

"You are right," Kory admitted. "I need your assistance in picking out a dress that would be suitable for the Wayne's Christmas meal." Kory held the communicator out in front of her so that Donna could see the dresses as she held them up to her body. "Apparently, it's casual, but Dick is wearing black slacks and a nice shirt. I am so confused."

"Why not just ask him? He'd be able to tell you better than I would."

_**Seeing as how we had a fight and I do not even know where he is right now, that would prove to be a little difficult.**_ She thought. She contemplated saying it to Donna, but decided against it – she didn't want her crappy Christmas to bring down anyone else.

"I...want it to be a surprise. Will you just help me?"

"Fine...uhm...choose the black dress. You can never go wrong with black; plus, it covers up your cleavage."

_**My cleavage.**_

"Thanks Donna. You've been a great help." Kory ended the transmission and held the black dress up to her body for the final time. It just wasn't right. "Purple dress it is!"

* * *

_T-minus 1 hour_

Dick looked at his watch. It was 10 and Kory knew that she needed to be downstairs at this exact moment; or at least that's what he told her after she locked him out of the bathroom this morning. He looked around the room and saw Commissioner Gordon mingling with Dr. Leslie Thompkins and decided that he could probably sneak up stairs without anybody seeing him. Not that he would care even if they did.

He knocked on the door to the bedroom and stepped in. "Kory? Where are you?"

"I am right here," Kory said as she stepped out of the closet in a simple, but very pretty, purple cotton-blend dress. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Dick blinked not remembering the last time he'd seen this dress. "You look nice. When did you get that?"

"I have had it a while," Kory stated flatly. "I just guess I have never worn it."

Dick could tell that Kory was still upset with him, but he had been hoping that it would've blown over by now. He looked at his watch, again. _**10:10**_.

"We need to go ahead and go downstairs. Everyone is catching up now, but Alfred should start serving brunch any minute now." Dick gulped as he glanced up and down at her and took notice of just how great Kory looked in her dress. The bottom of the dress fell right above her knees; the top of it covered up her breasts, but one could still see just a hint of cleavage. The dress accentuated her body very nicely and obviously, purple was her color.

"Thanks for letting me know. I will be down shortly."

"I thought we could walk down together." Dick rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Please, Kory. I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry about what I said earlier and I promise that later on we can talk about this whole thing until we are both blue in the face, but please, for now, can we drop it? I just want to get through this brunch."

When Dick opened his eyes, Kory had already enveloped him in a big hug that let him know that everything was going to be okay. "Okay, Dick," she said with a smile. "I am ready to go whenever you are."

* * *

Alfred ushered everyone into the dining hall and told everyone to find and take their seats. The table have been decorated beautifully and whatever Alfred was cooking in the kitchen, smelled heavenly. Dick grabbed Kory's hand and lead her to their seats – which just so happened to be near the head of the table, where Bruce sat, and across from Selina and an open seat.

Dick shrugged it off, thinking that maybe Alfred was setting a place for himself; however, that wasn't the case. After the first course was served, the open seat across from Kory was really starting to annoy him.

"Okay, I have to ask," he turned to Bruce. "What's with the empty seat?"

Everyone except for Kory quieted down and looked toward Bruce and Dick as if something big had happened and Dick didn't know about it yet. Dick narrowed his eyes and looked around the table. _**Yes, something is definitely up.**_

"Okay, what's the deal?" Dick asked jokingly. "Who died?"

"No one died." Bruce responded before taking another bite of his soup. "That place is for--"

"Bruce, do you think that this is a conversation best had in a different place at a different time?" Selina said in a low voice.

Dick held his hand up to her. "No, you can tell me now, what's up?"

"Hey Everybody!" said a younger, dark-haired boy – around the age of 17 – as he entered the room and slid into the empty seat. Dick glared at him, wondering who he was and what he was doing sitting at his family's dining room table. "Sorry I'm late. Ran into a little trouble." Tim looked at Bruce and then back at his soup bowl. "This looks delicious."

Dick knew that look; the one that Tim had just given Bruce. He owned that look. That was his look!

"What's going on here?" Dick demanded to know. "Who are you?"

Tim looked around the table and noticed that Dick was speaking to him. "Me? I'm Tim, duh." Tim stuck his hand out across the table in an effort to shake Dick's hand. "We've actually met before, although you probably don't remember. I was there at the circus the day that... well, before it happened, you were so nice to me; you were like my role model! That's actually how I figured it all out."

Tim had just said all of that like the explanation of who he was and where he had come from was so simple; it was as if Dick should have known who the hell Tim was already. But, he didn't and it pissed him off that he didn't and he kept telling himself that if he didn't get an answer soon, than he was going to explode.

"That still doesn't answer--"

"Oh! Bruce! I almost forgot, look! I made the papers again last night." Tim pulled a Gotham Post out of his coat pocket and handed it to Bruce. "Dick, was it ever like this for you? Did you get a rush out of seeing your name on the front page?"

Dick grabbed the paper and couldn't believe his eyes.

_**No Rest for Robin.**_ Dick read the headline. _**I guess you don't get paid holidays when you work with Batman.**_

"What the fuck?" Dick asked to the entire table. "Did everyone know about this? Everyone but me?"

No one moved, confirming Dick's notion that he was the last to know. "How long has this been going on Bruce, huh?"

"For almost a year," Barbara said, speaking up from her spot beside Tim. "I didn't know that you didn't know until...well..this morning I guess."

"You didn't know?" Tim asked, obviously a little behind on the conversation.

Dick ignored his question and directed his anger toward Bruce. "How dare you! It's one thing to mess with your life, but this is about me, too. This whole time, there have been two Robins running around and you didn't think it fair to at least give me a head's up?"

"Boys, can we please just settle down and talk about all of this later? Barbara, please don't fuel the fire." Selina tried to put out the fire, but it was too late; it couldn't be stopped.

"Excuse me, Selina! I often forget that you have a ton of your own secrets. Like the fact that you are a criminal again!" Barbara spat out. "Don't you even try to deny it. I saw you on your laptop."

"I beg your pardon?" Selina sounded offended. "One, you are stepping over the line. No one accuses me of anything, you got that? Two, you should really learn not to invade other people's privacy."

"Selina...Barbara... stop!" Bruce growled. "Dick, Selina is right, this is a discussion best saved for a different time. Let's just eat."

"Hell no!" Dick yelled. "I want to know what you were thinking!"

"Dick," Barbara spoke up again, "he's getting older; you couldn't expect him to fight alone, could you?"

"Excuse me Babs," Dick's voice dripped with toxicity. "I already know that you are _always _on his side about everything. You can shut up now."

"Why would Barbara think that you were a criminal again?" Bruce asked Selina while Dick and Barbara remained in a heated verbal war. "Did she catch you doing something?"

"Not that it's anyone's business, but I was looking up information about the Cat's Eyes Emeralds that have been moved to the GMNH. I didn't know that it was a crime to look at pretty things." Selina winked. "It sucks that all it takes it one little bat brat to squeal before you lose all of your trust in me."

"Screw you, Dick!" Barbara finally yelled. "You're an asshole! You want to know why I didn't call you after you left Gotham?! Because you're an asshole!"

"He's not an asshole," Kory chimed in, although no one but Dick was able to hear her. He quickly patted her on the leg, telling her that he'd heard her try to take up for him and that he appreciated it.

"I _really_ don't care about any of that right now," Dick finished up his conversation with her and turned his attention back to Bruce. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning on it."

"When?! Next year? Next week?" Dick couldn't believe that any of this was happening. He'd officially been replaced. Bruce hadn't even tried to give Tim a different name; he'd stuck with freakin' Robin. Now what was _he_ going to do? "Is this your way of punishing me?"

"Dick, stop acting like this. I was actually going to tell you today, after brunch."

"Bruce, why would you keep this from me? We don't keep secrets; we've always been honest with each other in the past! This is so frustrating!"

"You're not one to lecture me on secrets, Dick."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that openness goes both ways. When we're you planning on telling me that you were engaged?"

Kory looked down at her lap and everyone else at the table – aside from Selina and Barbara – gasped.

"Yeah, he's engaged; discussion of it can be saved for later." Selina said as she looked down the table.

"Okay, Bruce, I'll give you that; although, I really don't see what me and Kory have to do with you bringing in another kid off of the street and training him to be your partner."

"Actually, if I may clarify something," Tim held his finger up. "I'm not a kid from the street; I live with my dad. Also, I kind of figured out who you two were. I went to him, not the other way around."

"You figured out who we were?" Dick raised his eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, like I said before, you were like a role model to me. I saw you on the news once, as Robin, and you were performing a move that I knew only Dick Grayson could do. And I went from there."

"Like a little stalker," Babs ruffled Tim's hair.

"This conversation is making me sick; like literally physically ill." Dick pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "I just don't understand, Bruce."

"Dick, if you want to ruin your identity by getting married, that's all you. But don't expect me to get dragged down with you. I hope that you know that you are abandoning certain obligations that --"

Dick tuned him out. His face felt like it was on fire.

_**How dare he say that to me?! Do I look like some kind of chump? Someone that can just be tossed aside? Someone that can be replaced?**_

"Fuck this!" Dick slammed his fist to the table and stood up. He could hear the clatter of the dishes as they made contact with the top of the table once again. "I'm done!"

Dick stormed out of the room.

_**I'm done with Robin...with Bruce... with all of this.**_

* * *

**Final Statement:** Wow o wow o wow; things really didn't go very well on the first half of the day. Hopefully the second half will be better? I guess we'll see in the next chapter. Leave me some love! :D!

Yeah, so this chapter was totally written from scratch – that's why it took me so long to post it up.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Shoutouts: **I got so much love from the last chapter that it inspired me to go ahead and start the next chapter! I love it! It feels so awesome to post of a chapter and then come home to an inbox full of love and praise :D Seriously, writing is one of the only things that's keeping me pumped up these days and the reviews brighten my days. So thank you to: **Star of Airdrie, xrobxstar, sparklebluelemon, ****MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses, noradiana, aetitan414, **and **sandra1001.** I know I've been slacking on the PM review responses, but I will get on that, ASAP. I was going to do it earlier but then I got so carried away typing up this chapter! I figured that you'd all understand :D.

**Author's Note:** So I am updating a lot faster than I thought that I was going to be, (thank you very much.) I just got struck with a sudden genius and when that happens, you just have to write, you know? :) Plus, I figured that none of you would mind a quick update, haha. And the fact that I was able to pound out such a long and pivotal chapter in a freakin' night, really impresses me. I am shocking myself over here. At this rate (because I have like, one chapter left to go after this) I'll be done WAY ahead of schedule; thus, giving me ample time to start writing out the BIG sequel that I've been super excited about :D.

**AN2:** Yeah, I'm completely leaving Jason Todd out of this, like, I'm not even going to make any mention of him because I don't feel that it's relevant to my story all that much, and he's my least favorite Robin... so forget him! Sorry for all you fans out there.

*Zogger – _I got that term from __**Cat-Tales**__ by __**Chris Dee**__ (She's an amazing fanfic writer; if you've never read any of her stuff – you totally should... but only after you read __**my**__ stuff.) It's the training regimen/machine that the bat fam uses to remain in tip-top shape. I've been reading it for so long that her universe is the one that I directly jump into when I think about writing Bruce Wayne/Batman. _

* * *

**Bound To You: The Christmas Spirit**

Chapter 5

* * *

The cave was cold; there was no doubt about that. But ask Dick Grayson if he cared about that; hell, ask if he even noticed. In the midst of his angry stupor, he had somehow made his way down to the cave and cranked up the Zogger to level nine – out of ten. His dress shoes and his green shirt laid in a pile on the floor along with the white wife-beater that he'd been wearing under it.

Working on the Zogger had helped him to take his mind off the situation a little bit, sure, but that didn't mean that it was helping him feel any better about it. No, he still felt like shit – only difference now was that he felt like shit _and_ he was becoming utterly exhausted because he'd put the settings so high.

Dick expected a lot of things out of Bruce, but this hadn't been one of them. Sure, he'd been living out of Gotham for pretty much seven years now, but he'd still considered them part of a team dynamic. Deep down, on some level, he'd still been considering themselves partners. For Bruce to be _that_ vengeful; for Bruce to construct this whole elaborate scheme just to protect his identity...it was disgusting to him. He still couldn't believe it.

It was one thing for Bruce to take on a new partner; Dick could handle that. What he couldn't handle was the secrecy that Bruce had gone through to keep it from him... not to mention the whole "same hero name" ordeal.

At that moment, Dick leaped up to grab on to a high bar. He swung his body around the bar three times before releasing himself and landing on the mat better than a pro gymnast.

_**I still got it.**_

He'd been at it for a good thirty minutes before Bruce came down; however, Dick didn't even become aware of his presence until Bruce shut down the machine.

"You ruined a good meal," Bruce said sternly. "You didn't have to storm away from the table like that."

"I don't want to talk to you." Dick walked off of the training mat and over to the clear refrigerator that Bruce kept down there just to keep bottled water in.

"Good," Bruce followed him. "Because I don't want you to talk; I want you to listen – and listen good."

As promised, Dick didn't say a word. He just stood in his spot by the refrigerator and drank out of the water bottle that he'd grabbed moments before.

"I should have told you." Dick raised his eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"Is that the best you can do for an apology?"

"I'm not apologizing," Bruce growled. "I'm merely acknowledging the fact that I made an error in my judgment; that is all. And I thought that you didn't feel like talking to me?"

Dick humphed and finished off his bottle of water before throwing the bottle in the recyclable bin.

"I just can't believe you're using that kid out there," Dick shook his head. "Using him because you just can't stand the fact that I'm marrying someone that you don't like."

"I'm not using anyone." Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't? You mean to tell me that you haven't been thinking in your head that if the public thinks that there are two Robins running around that they will begin to disassociate me with you once they," Dick lifted up his fingers to do air quotes, "'figure out' that Kory is Starfire and that she is marrying Dick Grayson? I know how you think Bruce; trust me."

"The thought that the Gotham press would lay off of you in Jump City had crossed my mind," Bruce honestly admitted. "But there was no scheme. Tim came to me and wanted to work; I put him through training. That is that."

"So what does all of this mean then, huh? Was this holiday extravaganza just a way to butter me up before you gave me the official boot? We've been through _a lot_ of rough times, Bruce, but I always thought that if push came to shove, I was important to you. Now I see the truth. Of all people, I never thought you would be the one to stab me in the back."

"Stop jumping to conclusions." Bruce said patronizingly. "You're over-reacting."

Dick couldn't help but get angrier. _**This is supposed to be the World's Greatest Detective and he can't even realize that taking the crime fighting title out from under me would piss me off **_**? **_**That it would make me feel betrayed?**_

"I was your sidekick for so long; you, of all people, _know_ how much Robin means to me..._meant_ to me. I can't guard a city – much less lead a team – if everyone in Jump City thinks I'm a joke and that the real Robin is back in Gotham City fighting alongside you!" Dick yelled. "My city needs to be able to depend on me; how can I protect them if they don't even believe that I exist?"

"They will."

"What the fuck?! How would you know?!" Dick yelled a little too loudly, taking himself by surprise.

"I'm not going to talk about this any further until you at least calm down and start talking rationally."

"Fine, okay, we will talk about something else then." Dick said, changing the subject. "So how did you know?"

"Know what, Dick?" Bruce sounded bored with the conversation that was taking place.

"About me...and Kory. How did you know?"

"Why else would you bring her here?" Bruce began walking across the cave, headed toward the costume vault.

"I don't know?" Dick started following him and then immediately began to hate himself for it. "Maybe because I want to spend Christmas with the woman I loved?"

"I knew you bought an engagement ring; I just put two and two together."

"I knew it! I knew that "heart-to-heart" conversation that we had was too good to be true. You were just trying to manipulate me into feeding you information!" Dick jogged around him so that he could see him face-to-face. "You've known this whole goddamn time!"

"Calm down..." Bruce gently shoved Dick out of the way and punched in a code before placing his hand over the scanner that was set up outside of the vault.

"I can't 'calm down'. This whole wondering how to tell you thing has literally been weighing down on me for weeks and you've known the whole time!? I've been worried and nervous about what you'd say and how you'd take it..."

"Dick, you're 23-years-old; you don't need to worry about me or what I'd think." The vault began to make clicking noises telling both Bruce and Dick that it was about to open. "You can do whatever you want."

"Excuse me? You have to be kidding right?" Bruce gave him a strange look. "I have a hard time making decisions like that without going over it in my head twenty million times and wondering if you'd approve!!!"

"Dick..."

"I don't understand you, it's always mind games with you. Usually I just grin and bear it to your face and then turn around and brood about it later, but I can't do that anymore. I'm not like you, Bruce....I tried, I honestly did give it my best shot! But I failed! I'm weak! I crave emotional attachment and I crave your fucking approval. And you've made me hate myself for it!"

"Dick..."

"So go ahead, Bruce, tell me how you think I'm making a huge mistake and how much you hate Kory and how you don't think we will ever work out."

"Kory's fine... you on the other hand...need some work. I may think that you're making a mistake, but it's not for the reasons that you're thinking of."

"Then why?"

"I don't think you're ready for the challenges that come with marriage, but if you say you're ready, then it's your decision to make. Like I said, you're 23." Bruce finally stepped into the vault and propped the door open so that it wouldn't shut behind him.

"So you _don't _hate Kory?" Dick asked sarcastically. He knew for a fact that Bruce didn't like her, he hadn't been secretive about it.

"No."

"That's a lie! How many times have I had to hear you talk about her as though --"

"Just because I don't trust her doesn't mean _hate_ her. Now, take a deep breath and calm down. I want to show you something." Bruce waved him into the vault.

"Is there nothing I can do Bruce?" Dick asked as he followed Bruce's direction. "You tell me. Where in the hell am I supposed to go from here?"

"Dick, it's about time you moved on," Bruce halted Dick and signaled for him to remain still while he rummaged at the back of the vault for something.

"Move on?" Dick gulped. _**Here it comes, he's firing me again, only this time it'll be official.**_

"Yes. You're better than this – better than Robin." Bruce emerged from the vault's depths with a black and blue costume on his arm. "You can't be a boy wonder forever."

"What is that?" Dick looked at the costume curiously, he'd never seen Bruce wear anything like that before.

"I didn't feel like wrapping it; Merry Christmas from my darker half." Bruce thrust the costume into Dick's arms and started to walk out of the vault, leaving Dick behind – dumbfounded. "Are you coming out? Or are you just going to stand in there all day?"

Dick was shocked to say the least. He was searching for the right questions to ask but nothing was coming to mind. All he could do is stare at the black and blue uniform and think about how damn awesome it looked. He swallowed the mountain in this throat and finally responded. "Uh, yeah."

Once they were out of the vault, Dick was finally able to find some words, just not any that added up to a complete thought. "I just...what...I don't... huh?"

Bruce looked at Dick and could tell that he was in need of some explanation. "It's better than the Robin costume…for you."

Dick averted his eyes from the costume and focused them on Bruce. "I am a little overwhelmed; you're going to have to give me a moment."

Bruce grunted before continuing to talk about the new costume.

"You are heavily acrobatic, so obviously you needed to keep with something flexible but strong, but you're older, you needed something more...sleek...something that would give you more of an ability to blend in with the night. As always, I double reinforced the chest area with extra bullet-proof Kevlar, and I also double reinforced the back as well since you won't be working with a cape."

"Yeah, where is the cape?"

"Scrapped it. You'll be faster without it." Bruce walked over the lab where he'd been tinkering with a few things. One could tell because there were random parts of his utility belt spread out all over the table. "There are spring-loaded compartments in the back to hold your Escrima sticks and I've commissioned light-weight gauntlets with compartments so that you don't have to worry about a utility belt."

"You really think that all my stuff is going to fit inside two gauntlets, Bruce?" Dick had to admit that this was all going just a little too fast for him. "I mean...I have a lot of stuff."

"There are more compartments in your boots; right?" Bruce answered as if it were the easiest solution in the world. Obviously Bruce noticed that Dick hadn't been saying much and mistook his silence for disapproval. "Honestly, Dick, this is just a prototype; if there need to be changes made, it can be done."

Dick shook his head, "no" before speaking. "No, this is...perfect; it's just...I mean...how did you know that I had been thinking about changing costumes?"

"I just assumed that a you'd be tired of wearing a 9-year-old's uniform." Bruce made himself chuckle lightly with that statement. It was a pretty ridiculous costume; however, at the time, The Flying Graysons' costume is what kept Dick focused on the mission.

Dick couldn't agree more. He had grown so tired of the same costume for 14 years that Bruce could have probably given him a potato sack and he would have been content; this costume…this costume went above and beyond all expectations that he had ever dreamed of.

_**Bruce just laughed.**_ Dick realized. _**Bruce never laughs, at least not around me. Maybe around Cookie St. James when she's telling everyone about her latest adventures around the globe, or maybe around the board members of Wayne Enterprises when they tease him about being a womanizer, but never around me. This is...real. Like, he's really enjoying himself right now.**_ And that's when it hit him. This was bonding; this wasn't Bruce training someone to be a sidekick, this was something much more. For what seemed like the first time, Bruce was seeing him as an _equal_. They'd never talked costumes and gadgets before; at least, not like this they hadn't. Hell, when Bruce bought him the new motorcycle for his birthday, he didn't even blink. Dick couldn't help but to let a grin spread on his face. This was about as close to father/son bonding as he was ever going to get – and he was okay with that.

"Bruce, this is just amazing...I really mean it...but what good does it do me if there is someone else running around that is claiming to be Robin?" Dick thought that he presented a valid point. It wouldn't matter if he were running around in a bathrobe or a bat suit, as long as there were two Robin's on the hero scene, it was never going to work.

"Why do you have to be Robin?"

Dick thought about that for a minute; why _did_ his name have to be Robin? It didn't; it had just been the name that he'd always gone by. However, now that he thought about it, people – whether they were citizens of the town that he was protecting or members of the superhero community – were always going to associate the name Robin with being Batman's sidekick. He _did_ need something different; something that made him a hero in his own right.

Dick knew the perfect name. "Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" Bruce asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Clark once told me how he went under the name of Nightwing once – when he was visiting Kandor – and had to act as a vigilante. I just always thought it was a cool name; I thought it would be appropriate. This costume looks like something that a 'Nightwing' would wear. Don't you think?"

"Sure." Bruce said as he sat down at the lab table and began to tinker with something on his utility belt. "As long as you're happy with it."

And with that, Dick knew that the conversation was finished. There didn't need to be any pleasant exchanges or courteous "thank yous." Dick knew that Bruce could sense his appreciation; they were never good at the sugary moments anyway.

* * *

"Kory?" Babs called out as she knocked on the door to Dick's bedroom. She remembered knocking on this particular door many times in the past, but none of those times included her called the name of another female. "It's me, Barbara. Can we talk?" She was already starting to regret doing this; it was going to be nothing short of awkward, but Kory deserved a little cordial behavior.

"Yes?" Kory opened the door and looked down at Barbara with her big eyes and at that moment, Babs had to admit that she was slightly intimidated.

_**It must be the height.**_

"Look, I want to apologize; I know that I haven't been the most gracious to you since you've gotten here --" Barbara twiddled her thumbs as she stared at her hands.

"No, you have not."

Barbara slammed her hands to her sides and forced herself to look up at Kory – straight into her now glowing eyes. "You deserved better; from me – and from Bruce, but that's a different story...I feel terrible."

Kory's eyes dulled down a bit and her facial expression changed; it was almost as if she were lowering a wall. "It is alright, would you like to come in?"

Barbara thought about it and then immediately remembered her main reason for coming up this way. Yes, she needed to clear the air with Kory, but her main objective was to make it down to the cave and do some training. She was in dire need of it. "Actually, I can't; I'm on my way to the cave. I just wanted to let you know that I really am happy for you... and Dick. It may not seem like it, but I really am." Barbara nodded, obviously pleased with herself. "He's going to need someone to keep him in line when he hits his obsessive compulsive streaks; I mean, look at you! You could totally whoop his ass. I think Dickie is in very capable hands."

Before she could say anymore, Barbara found herself being wrapped into a gigantic, Tamaranean hug and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Wow..."

"Thank you, Barbara," Kory released her. "Your words have lightened my heart a great deal."

"No problem," Barbara said before heading toward the study. Before she opened the door; however, she felt compelled to turn around. "And by the way, we're family now," they both grinned. "You can call me Babs."

* * *

When Dick exited the cave and saw Barbara waiting in the study – for him to come out undoubtedly – he stopped in his tracks and glared at her; after the exchange they had during brunch, it would have been okay if they didn't talk again for a while.

"I was waiting for you to come out," Barbara spoke, standing up from her seat on one of the study's leather couches. "I need to train, but I really didn't want to interrupt anything that was going on down there." She paused and tilted her head slightly. "Is he in a terrible mood?"

"No; you can go down there," was all that Dick needed, cared and wanted to say.

"Okay," Babs brushed passed him and headed toward the entrance that Dick – out of courtesy – hadn't shut all the way. "Look, Dick, I didn't mean what I said at brunch. I shouldn't have called you an asshole."

Dick sighed and ran his free hand – the one_ not_ holding that new uniform that was hidden carefully underneath the two shirts that he'd taken off before his Zogger session – through his still sweaty locks. He was still pissed at Babs for saying the things she did, but he figured that he may as well suck it up and accept her apology. "Apology accepted, Barbara."

He had his hand on the doorknob when she spoke up again. "It freaked me out when it happened; I was so angry at you for not quitting...for not listening to Bruce and hanging up your uniform for good...I guess I just didn't understand." Dick turned around to look at her. "I understand now, of course; I...just didn't then. When I finally did come to understand it, I felt so guilty about the way things ended that I guess it's been keeping me from fully getting over it. You aren't an asshole; I am."

The look on her face looked so sullen; he couldn't ever remember a time when he saw her looking that...well, sad. "Babs, wait," he called out to her as she walked through the entrance. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have made you feel guilty about staying behind... that probably didn't make you jump at the chance to answer any of my phone calls."

"It feels good to have finally talked about it." Barbara said.

"Actually," Dick smiled before briefly averting his gaze to his bare feet. "you're right...for once..it really does."

"For once?" Barbara shoved him on the shoulder and laughed. "You're such a punk, Grayson. I've been right on a lot of things."

"Sure, Babs," Dick was laughing out loud at this point. "You better go ahead and go down to there; I got the Zogger all warmed up for you; you probably need it."

"Even though you're talking a bunch of shit, I could still probably kick your ass. Just go pack up your shit and go home" Barbara laughed, exited the room and headed down to the cave leaving Dick in the study. All he could do is chuckle and shake his head. "Whatever, Gordon... I'll miss you too."

Dick left the study and headed to his bedroom to pack; he and Kory would be back in Jump City in less than seven hours.

_**Thank God.**_

* * *

**Final Statement:** Yeah I know, that's not how he really becomes Nightwing, but blah, who cares, I thought it was pretty awesome myself. And it sucks that I had to make Tim as old as I did, but I couldn't very well make him 10 while Dick was 23... that would never work.

**And for those of you who think that Dick may have come off a bit too whiny in the first scene... yeah I slightly agree, but it was necessary... poor guy... he's had a pretty shitty day.**

Only one more chapter to go and then I am finished with this re-write – woo hoo!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Shoutouts: starfire10535, Crimson Black, noradiana, Sandra1001, Lil Miss Kandy Kane, MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses, RagingSapphireStorm ,** and last, but definitely not least, ** Star of Airdrie. **I will address everyone's comments in private replies. Yeah! I'm finally getting around to it.

**Author's Note: **I actually have the day off, so I am going to finish this :P. I think this is like an updating record for me. Three chapters in a week. (They haven't really been long though.) :D

* * *

**Bound To You: The Christmas Spirit**

Chapter 6

* * *

Kory stood on the roof and looked at the skyline of her city. The ground was still covered with snow from the 3-day snow that happened the day before Christmas Eve, but at that moment, the sky was clear and the air was crisp. Nights like this always reminded her of why winter was her favorite season. It reminded her of Tamaran.

Her and Dick had only been back at the tower for thirty minutes before he ran off to hide inside the confines of his office. The only thing she could guess is that taking one night – and two days – off from crime-fighting had made him antsy. She was a little upset about it; he could have at least taken the rest of Christmas night off before working on logs. She sighed heavily, causing her breath to take form in front of her face.

"Jesus." Dick's voice – along with the sound of the heavy door slamming shut – caused Kory to spin around fast enough to give a normal person whiplash. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I like the cold."

"Well," Dick's tried to smile, but the chattering of his teeth made the task difficult. "If you come with me into the kitchen, I'll make you some hot chocolate. We should utilize the tower while we have it to ourselves." He wriggled his eyebrow.

Every year for Christmas, the Titans would go eat at this awesome Chinese food restaurant on the outskirts of the city. The food was delicious, the staff was discreet, and whenever they went, they were never bombarded with fangirls or fanboys; in fact, Kory couldn't remember a time when they'd ever been approached.

"I guess."

Kory followed him down the stairs and into the Titan's kitchen. It was obvious that she was still a little upset about how the holidays had gone; however, she didn't want to be the one to bring it up. If Dick had wanted to talk to her, or if he had wanted to confide in her, he'd already said something by now. The long drive back home would have been a good time.

"Kory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Dick." Kory answered unconvincingly – and she knew it.

Dick sighed as if he knew exactly what was bothering her. "The Barbara thing...that's it isn't it?"

"Well would it not bother you? In fact, did it not bother you to find out that I was betrothed back on Tamaran?" Kory looked at him, just waiting for him to try and cover up for himself.

"That was totally different; on your planet, you're still supposed to marry that guy, nothing was ever official with Barbara and I. It really isn't that big of a deal." Dick tore his eyes away from Kory's and began to preoccupy himself by digging through cabinets in search of cocoa mix.

"It is to me..." She didn't know why, but she was on the verge of tears. All she could do was chalk it up to the amount of emotional stress that she'd had to endure the past few days; stress always takes it's toll. Dick must have noticed this because the moment he heard her tone of voice, he stopped what he was doing and addressed her.

"Kory, please don't be upset, I'm sorry," Dick walked over and grabbed her hands. "I should've told you. I really wasn't deliberately trying to keep it a secret; I guess thinking back on that time in my life is so painful, that I just wanted to forget about it."

Kory quickly wiped her eyes and looked away from him. "I guess I just don't understand why you'd be so quick to want to marry her, but were so hesitant to want to marry me. I feel ashamed even saying that."

"What?" Dick turned her face to look at his and he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Look, before I moved to Jump City, I got shot in the shoulder. It wasn't my proudest moment and I can replay the exact moment in my head and count all of the things that I did wrong – but that's besides the point." Dick took a deep breath. "Bruce kind of fired me, and told me that I was being removed from duty and that I should try to concentrate on being a normal kid and going to college, but at that point in my life, I'd been a crime-fighter for seven years. It's not something that you can just turn off one day; he of all people should have been able to understand that." Dick frowned.

"I am so sorry, Dick." Kory placed her hand on his shoulder. "I did not know."

"I know...when I told Barbara about my plans to move here and start my own team, she thought I was crazy. She didn't say it out loud, but I knew she was thinking it. I begged her to come with me; pleaded, even...that's when I told her that I wanted to marry her. I was 17, Kory. I was young and in puppy love; she was my first girlfriend." He shrugged as Kory nodded, finally understanding...she thought. "But of course, that fell through because as much as I like Babs as a person, I can look back on those days and realize that she was never really _there_ for me. When the going got tough, she liked to run and if it came down to me and Bruce, she'd choose Bruce..._almost every time. _Funny, she'd always make comments to me like, 'I fear you're turning into Bruce', but if either one of us is Bruce-like, it'd be her."

"I see." Kory was speechless...Dick had just been so...open.

"This may sound a little selfish, but I know that you're always on my side –unless I'm doing something stupid and then you'll never hesitate to call me out on it. That's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Kory smiled. "That is not too selfish." She relaxed a little bit at his honesty. "I guess I am just a little jealous of Barbara."

"What?" Dick looked at her in disbelief. "Why?"

"I mean, like you just said, she was your first love. You experienced all new things with her like your first kiss, your first...time... your first date. It is a little hard not o to get jealous about something like that."

Dick smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Kory was starting to regret telling him anything.

"Nothing...it's just...who told you that she was my first time? I never told you that." Dick's laughter died down into a smirk.

"Uhm..." Kory thought a moment; she'd actually never heard him say that Barbara was the first girl that he'd ever had sex with, she'd just assumed since they dated for so long. "Is she not?"

"Nope." Dick stated firmly, yet still playful. "We never had sex."

"Oh," realization hit Kory like a ton of bricks. "So you're saying that I was –"

"Yep." Dick announced, cutting her off.

Kory had seen that one coming; she didn't know what to say. Obviously she was flattered but just...wow... she'd really never expected this. "I just assumed...you never told me..."

"I guess no eighteen-year-old guy _wants _to admit that he's a virgin." Dick shrugged. "I hope you aren't upset...or...anything..."

"No!" Kory quickly answered. "No I am not upset...just...wow."

"I have to say that I'm flattered and all. I guess I was just so good that I came off as a pro; you know, now that I think about it, I can't say that I'm surprised."

"I'm sure what Kory meant to say was, 'wow, you being a virgin answers so many of my questions'." Raven quipped dryly and she entered the room. "Better be glad that I was ahead of everyone else; if the other guys would have heard your admission of virginity, you would have never been able to live it down."

"Whatever," Dick said as he stood up from his seat. "I'm sure Gar isn't getting any."

"He says that he has had sex." Kory stood up as well.

"Yeah, but I've yet to see any proof."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Victor and Gar both walked into the room wearing Santa hats. "We weren't expecting you guys back until tomorrow. That's when Roy, Donna and Lian are coming back."

"Well, you should've let us know and we would've waited on you to go and eat." Raven piped in.

"Alfred sent us home a lot of leftovers," Kory told her friends. "We probably will not have to eat out for an entire month."

As soon as she finished her statement, the tower sirens began to sound, causing Dick to announce that he'd "be right back" because he wasn't wearing his uniform under his clothes.

Two minutes passed and he was back in the common room, meeting the glares of his teammates.

"What are you all looking at? Let's go!"

"That is one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen," Kory admitted, making Dick blush. "Where did you get that?"

"Bruce gave it to me; he said it was time for something new...I had to agree." Dick was already making his way toward the basement by running down the stairs.

"Well its super kick ass dude," Gar said, still a little wide-eyed. "I have to admit though, I'm gonna miss the crazy colors, boy blunder."

"It's Nightwing now, Gar." Dick said. "I couldn't be a boy wonder forever." Dick mounted his bike and began to take off as Kory flew beside him.

"So Nightwing, huh?" Kory asked loudly in order to speak over his bike. "That is really hot."

And even though Kory couldn't see him, Dick was smiling underneath his helmet; all the positive attention was definitely something that he could get used to. "Thanks," he said back, just as loud.

"So...I guess Nightwing doesn't get paid holidays either," Kory referenced the Robin article in the Gotham Post and Dick smiled.

"I guess not, Kory," Dick didn't look at her and instead kept his eyes strictly on the road. "But it's still so good to be home."

* * *

"_hwelelo.."_

In the dark and empty common room, a scrambled face – accompanying a warbled, inaudible voice – suddenly appears on the screen of the Titan's mainframe.

"_K'worianwehaer"_

Little by little, the voice and the face became more recognizable.

"Hello...is an_wonahd _there?"

Of course there was no answer.

The face suddenly becomes crystal clear to reveal Galfore, Kory's G'norfka.

"Princess Koriand'r, you must return to Tamaran immediately. I hope this transmission sees you, for I fear the fate of our planet. The civil war has grown increasingly worse than anyone could have imagined and your father's fate has become very bleak indeed; they are expecting him not to live through the week."

And suddenly the transmission ended, leaving the screen to sizzle with static for a few moments before shutting off automatically and turning back to black.

* * *

**THE END**

**Final Statement: ** And there it is. Rewrite complete. Now I can actually buckle down and write this sequel that I've been talking about for god knows who long and that I personally think is going to be really good. I guess we will see. It may take a few weeks for me to get it up, seeing as I have another story (one that will hopefully get me paid) to work on as well. I don't want my co-writer to think that I'm not serious about it :). But no worries, the sequel is coming. I am so happy that all of you enjoyed this mini-sequel and I sincerely hope that you will continue on to read **Adventures in Tamaran (**unless I change my mind before I post it.)

I hope everyone enjoyed this story,


End file.
